Love, Trust and Betrayal
by BendablePoseable
Summary: Lucas and Peyton have been married for four years and have been through so much together in such a short time. When Lucas betrays her will she find it in her heart to let him back in and work through their problems so they can live a life of happiness? LP
1. Chapter 1

Peyton's heels tapped impatiently on the floor.

'Are you sure your husbands coming?'

She glanced at the wall clock, he was nearly an hour late and she was more than pissed off. She smiled apologetically at the man before her and opened her mouth to speak.

'Sorry, sorry I'm late' the door suddenly flew open.

Peyton rolled her eyes at his utter incompetence. 'You're late Lucas'

'I know and I just said I was sorry' He didn't even look at her as he sunk into the chair beside her.

'Well now that you're both here, we can get started' The man slid a document across the table to Lucas. 'Ms Scott's already signed so I just need you to do the same right here'

'I'm not signing anything'

'Urgh' Peyton groaned exasperatedly, her chair screeching against the wooden floorboards as she got up. 'Lucas' She hissed. 'Don't start' She warned. 'We've been through this. Sign the damn thing'

'I'm not signing anything . You're my wife and I want to keep it that way'

A laugh of disbelief left her mouth. 'You're unbelievable Lucas.'

'You too Peyton Scott' He smiled indifferently.

'Sign it' She growled.

'Peyton I still love you, I don't want this and I'm sure as hell not going to just throw away our life together'

'Our life?' She sniggered. 'You've been sleeping on the sofa for the last six months'

'Baby, who's fault is that?'

'Don't baby me. It's your own bleeding fault, all of this is your fault' She snapped impatiently.

'Maybe you two need more time to discuss this?'

'No/Yes' The two blondes responded simultaneously.

'Lucas I've waited long enough for this- you promised, just sign' She ordered.

'I'm not doing that'

'Can we do this without his signature? ' Peyton queried desperately.

'I'm afraid if Mr Scott doesn't want to sign then you'll have to file for a hearing'

She sunk back into her chair, dropping her head into her hands. 'How long will that take?'

'It all depends, it could take months or potentially several years- which is why it's best if this can happen amicably, which is why I'm suggesting you take some time to try and sort out your differences'

'I can't be married to him any longer' Peyton shook her head. 'I want a divorce, I just want to move on with my life' She glowered toward her husband. 'What are you planning on doing Luke? Keeping me locked up?'

'If I have to' He chuckled, swallowing his laughter at the disapproving look he was getting from their attorney. 'I was kidding…' He mumbled.

She snorted. 'You've already managed to destroy eight years of my life, can't you just let me finally be happy?'

'Are you kidding? Peyton, you're only ever happy with me'

'Hum' She bit her bottom lip, eyes cast upward pensively. 'Yeah I don't recall being all that happy when you fucking spent all our savings on a freaking yacht or when you bought us a house without even telling me and did I mention when you slept with your fucking editor.'

'Peyton-' He stood up, trying to place a comforting hand on her arm, but got a whack in response.

'I hate you and I want you out of my life'

'I can file you for a hearing Ms Scott?' The attorney looked at her sympathetically. 'If infidelity is the issue we should be able to get the judge to sign without any difficulty'.

'No' Lucas abruptly grabbed her wrist. 'Sweetie' He cringed as her eyes narrowed, un-amused by his term of endearment and his hold on her arm. 'Come on, we're meant to be going to Tree Hill on Friday-'

She shook her head. 'No, you're going to Tree Hill, me? I'm planning on staying right here'. Her eyes darted to the flustered man, sat behind his desk. 'Mr Chandler I want to file for a hearing' She nodded assertively.

'Ok'

'Peyton' Lucas snapped, his eyes frantically on the man's hand, that was scrawling something down. He swallowed thickly. 'What are you writing?'

'I'm just making a note of everything that's happened during our meeting. Ms Scott I have all your details so you can expect a letter in the following couple of weeks with a court date' She nodded her thanks, quickly picking her bag up and distancing herself from a fuming Lucas.

'Thank you for your help' She offered Mr Chandler a small smile, before hurrying our of the office, Lucas hot on her tail.

'Where are you going?'

'Home'

He nodded, following her into the lift.

'Where are you going?' She retorted.

'Home' He smiled arrogantly.

'Urgh, I want you to get all of your stuff and move out'

'How is that fair? It's my apartment just as much as it is yours'

She crossed her arms, groaning out of frustration.

'And even if you don't want to admit it- we're still married Peyton, for now anyway' He grinned successfully and on reflex her hand smacked him square in the chest. 'Aw, I love you too honey' He held her fingers over his heart for a few seconds.

'Get off' She growled, yanking her hand free from his restraints, relieved when the lift doors opened.

'Did you bring the car?' He jogged after her.

'What's it to you?'

'I wouldn't mind getting a lift, I came on the subway straight from a meeting'

'No way'

'Don't be a bitch'

'I'm not, I just don't like scum like you sitting in my car. Find your own way home' Lucas let out an exasperated breath as he watched her storm toward the basement of the building. He contemplated following her but decided she could benefit from some space. Maybe he'd go get take out and surprise her, it was there anniversary after all but this certainly wasn't how he'd imagined he'd be celebrating his marriage to his beloved wife.


	2. Chapter 2

Peyton looked at her watch for the umpteenth time in the last fifteen minutes. Lucas still hadn't arrived home and it had been a couple of hours since they'd departed. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she couldn't dissipate the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. A million thoughts were going through her mind- _had he been hit down by a car? Was there delays on the subway? Was he drowning his sorrows in alcohol_? She jumped when the apartment door shut, quickly grabbing a magazine and busying herself. 'Hey' Lucas chimed upon entering the kitchen. She didn't even raise her eyes from the article she was supposedly reading. 'Sorry I was so long, were you worried?'

'I didn't even notice' She faked a yawn.

'I got us a Chinese' He set a paper bag down on the table. 'You hungry?'

'No, I've eaten' She lied, determined not to allow her starvation get to her, she wouldn't yield to his pathetic attempts to win her back.

'Oh'

She abruptly stood.

'Where're you going?'

'Bed'

'But-'

'Night'

Lucas sighed watching the back of her retreating form. He eyed the take out sitting on the table, contemplating if he should attempt talking to her again. With a sudden determination, he rose to his feet grabbing a box of Chow Mein and heading for the bedroom.

'Peyt?' He pushed on the door lightly, letting himself in. She appeared from the closet wearing a dark green camisole, seemingly oblivious to his appearance, halting in her tracks seconds later as her emerald eyes were confronted with his presence. His own eyes widened, inadvertently roaming her delightful body that was on display for his wanton eyes. He'd not had the privelidge of seeing her in so little for nearly eight months. 'Get out' Peyton seethed.

'I just, I wanted to bring you this' He gestured to the box in his hand.

'I said I wasn't hungry. I said I was going to bed' She snapped.

'Do you know what today is?'

'Don't start' She ordered.

'It's our anniversary'

'Lucas, I know what it is' She growled. 'It means nothing now, I want to go to bed, can you please leave?' She threw her hands in the air.

'Wait I, I wanted, I wanted to ask you for a favour'

'What?'

'When, while I was.' He sighed at his spluttering. 'Mum rang while I was out. You know her and Lily are going to Australia to live out there with Andy in a couple of months?' Her eyes softened a little at the mention of her mother and sister in-law. 'Well I, she was talking about when we go down there on Friday. Peyton…I know that if I turn up without you then…I just, I was wondering…You, I mean-'

'Luke' She sighed tiresomely, crossing her arms in front of her. 'What do you want?'

'I want you to come to Tree Hill and pretend we're still together' He blurted.

'What?'

'Please Peyton, I know you. Even if you don't give a shit about me I know you still love my mum and Lil, please do this for them'.

'Do you know what you're asking of me?' She exclaimed.

'I just want them to be happy and if my mum knows you're leaving me she's not going to go' He sighed. 'She'll want to be there for me' She shook her head in disbelief.

'That's your problem, this is just another ploy to stop the divorce happening'

'No' He argued 'If…' he took a deep breath. 'If you do this I'll sign the papers without a fuss…just come with me to Tree Hill Peyton, just until they leave'

It had been six months since the day Peyton had announced their marriage was over and that she wanted a divorce. Since that moment they had battled endlessly over the matter. For him to surrender with such ease baffled the skinny blonde. She looked at him sceptically, her eyes wide.

'I promise' He reluctantly reassured, reading the doubt on her weary face.

'You'll sign if I come to Tree Hill with you and pretend we're still together in front of your mum?' She clarified.

'That's the deal'

She tucked a curl behind her ear. 'And if I don't?'

'I'm not going to sign. You'll have to go through the hassle of a hearing and it's going to take you ten times longer to get it finalised '

'Fine' She said shortly with a curt nod. 'I'll come to Tree Hill with you.' Lucas smiled sadly, he didn't know if to laugh or cry. He'd successfully managed to convince her to be with him for another couple of months but the moment his mother and sister left the country he'd be forced to face the reality that his marriage had ended. 'Let's get one thing straight though- I'm doing this for Karen and Lily, not you and just because we're acting as if we're still an item doesn't mean you get any sexual favours- understood?'

'Understood' He chuckled lightly. 'But you know it's hard when you look so damn hot all the time, especially when you're dressed like that.' He smirked. She scowled, suddenly very much aware of her clothing, or lack there of. Her silk green camisole really didn't leave an awful lot to the imagination. She sunk onto the bed, pulling the sheets over her body to hide herself.

'You can leave now'

'Mhm' He smiled despite her pout. 'Well, I'll leave this here just in case you change your mind.' He set the cardboard carton of chow mein down on the bedside table. 'I'll see you in the morning' He looked at her expectantly but didn't receive a response, she turned her back to him and shut her eyes dismissively instead. 'O-k' He sighed, crossing the distance of the bedroom that they once shared, that was half his and yet he was banished to the sofa. He paused when he reached the hall. 'Thanks Peyton, this means a lot'. He said sincerely before pulling the door closed.

She opened her sad eyes at the click of the door shutting, exhaling heavily through her nose. Shuffling up in the comfy bed, she reached for the cardboard container and instantly began munching on the warm food to relieve her rumbling stomach. Salty tears that had been daring to fall all afternoon began to crawl down her pale cheeks. Eight years ago they were young teenagers in love. Exactly five years ago today they were young adults in love, celebrating their wedding night. Tonight they were no longer a couple, they were married on paper but lovers no more and for the first time Peyton Scott realised they were no longer one, she was truly alone in the world and that scared her more than anything.


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton slid out of the cab. The frown on her pretty face had become a permanent fixture over the past few hours. She'd not enjoyed having to spend the day in Lucas' company, let alone sit next to him on the plane. He was being annoyingly sweet, only further infuriating her.

'Let me take your bag' He insisted.

'I'm not incompetent.' She snapped, stubbornly heaving her luggage onto her shoulder and trudging up the path to the large beach house. 'Can't you stay at Haley and Nate's?' She questioned for the hundredth time.

'Cause my mum won't find that strange?' It was a rhetorical question and yet she found herself answering.

'No- we haven't seen our best friends in a while- it's completely understandable'

'Yeah, well, it's organised now' He replied dully, watching her struggle up the few steps and knock on the door. Two knocks later it was swung open, a bouncy brunette smiling from ear to ear.

'Peyton'

'Hey best friend' Peyton smiled.

'Oh P Sawyer' Brooke shrieked, throwing her arms around her into a tight embrace 'Ahhh, you're finally here'

'Uhuh. God I missed you B Davis'

'Me too' Brooke pulled away, her eyes meeting Lucas for the first time. 'Hey Luke' She smiled, ushering them both inside. Peyton's scowl returned at the mention of his name. She dropped her bag to the floor, crossing her arms over her chest. Lucas ignored her, instead focusing his attention on his old friend, kissing Brooke's cheek. 'I've set the guest room up for you both'

'Thanks Brooke' He turned to face a frustrated Peyton 'Sweetie I'm going to take _our_ things to _our _room.' He grabbed her bag and his suitcase. Peyton gritted her teeth as she watched him climb the stairs, absolutely fuming at the prospect of sharing a bed with him, it was bad enough being in the same room.

'O-kay' Brooke narrowed her eyes as Lucas disappeared upstairs. 'Girly what's going on?'

'Nothing' Peyton wandered into her best friends kitchen, instantly making herself at home.

'Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer I know you, I know him and you're both acting weird'

'No we're not'

'Yes you are' Brooke argued.

'I'm just tired, it's been a long day'

'So every thing's ok with you two?' Brooke asked hesitantly. Everything was always ok with Lucas and Peyton- they were Lucas and Peyton- star crossed lovers.

'Every thing's super' The blonde chirped sarcastically.

'So what shall we do for dinner? I'm starved. You girls fancy a take out?' Lucas asked as he stalked into the kitchen, automatically walking over to a sulking Peyton. He deliberately placed a hand on her back, pulling her into his side.

'Get-your-hands-off-me' She warned, taking a large step away.

'Seriously guys what's wrong with you two?' Brooke demanded. 'Lucas would you care to tell me what's going on? Why is -'

'Peyton acting like a bitch? That's just Peyton for you'

'Oh' Peyton's voice growled. 'No, no, no Lucas. Don't turn this on me. If you hate me so god damn much why do you insist on dragging me across the country, why not just sign the freaking papers?'

'I don't hate you baby, I love you'

'What papers?' Brooke's gaze was darting from blonde to blonde.

'Peyton wants a divorce' Lucas revealed, aggravated by his wife's words.

'What?' Brooke shrieked. 'You're Lucas and Peyton'

'I don't want to be Lucas and Peyton, I want to be just Peyton'

'Divorce?' Brooke mumbled, completely stunned. 'This is crazy'

'What's so crazy? Thousands of marriages fall apart ever year, we're one of them' Peyton argued.

'No you're not, you're Lucas and Peyton'

'Exactly- we're Lucas and Peyton' Lucas smiled smugly.

The curly haired blonde grumbled. 'I want to be just Peyton Sawyer again.'

'Why?' Brooke demanded. 'Are things really that bad, what's happened?'

Peyton laughed, her emerald eyes shooting daggers at a suddenly shameful Lucas. 'What happened? A hell of a lot's happened.'

'You know, I'm not the only person responsible for this' He barked back. 'I'm sick of you putting this all on me' He threw his hands around, pointing at her threateningly.

'Excuse me?' She retorted.

'You pushed me away, you built up that wall and wouldn't let me in. I tried to be there for you, I tried to support you- I tried. Can you hardly blame me for turning to Lindsey for support'

'Support? Don't you mean sex?' She seethed.

'If you hadn't pushed me away, I wouldn't have thrown myself into the book' He shouted defensively. 'I wouldn't have felt so useless, I wouldn't have felt so alone, I wouldn't have -' The loud slap resounded through the spacious room. Lucas took a step back, wincing slightly as his cheek throbbed, completely taken aback by her strength.

'Don't you dare' She glowered, rubbing her now stinging hand. 'Don't you fucking dare. I wasn't the unfaithful one. I didn't sleep with someone else- you did'

Brooke, who'd lent against the counter sometime ago, stood awkwardly, taking in the harsh words that were being exchanged. 'You had an affair?' She whispered, dangerously low, her eyes cast over with disappointment.

'I...I' Lucas spluttered.

'Tell her Lucas?' Peyton ordered. 'How you've come to the conclusion that this is my fault, I don't know. You're the one that fucked up' She barked. Lucas was taken aback by her seering anger. His sad blue eyes were glued to his feet. Brooke had levitated to a shaking Peyton, her arm automatically wrapped around her best friend.

'We had a deal Peyton' He said softly, trying to regain any sense of control.

'Yeah' She nodded sadly. 'But that doesn't mean I have to like you'

'This isn't going to work if you're going to fight with me at every possible opportunity. You said you'd pretend everything is fine with us'

'Just in front of your family- Brooke isn't your family' Peyton glowered. 'And you're the one that told her' She added as an after thought. He sighed.

'I'm going to take a walk'

'Take your time' She coaxed. He shook his head, rolling his eyes as he stomped from the room. Peyton exhaled heavily through her nose, closing her eyes and taking a moment to compose herself. 'I'm sorry about that' She whispered, forcing a small smile for Brooke.

'It's fine sweetie'

'No, that wasn't the nicest of _hello's'_

Brooke laughed lightly, squeezing the blonde's hand. 'I like a bit of drama, you know me...are you ok?'

'Yeah' Peyton threaded her fingers through her golden locks. 'I'm getting use to it- the fighting, I mean'

'When did this happen, when did he...?'

'Sleep with someone else? Things weren't good between us at Christmas when we came to stay. And from there on in, it all just went down hill. A couple of months later I came home from work early to find him in bed with his editor' She sighed heavily.

'I'm so sorry P- I never thought he'd do something like that'

'Yeah, me neither.' She smiled sadly.

'So he won't sign the divorce papers?'

'Only if I pretend that we're still together in his mother's presence.'

'He can't pretend forever' Brooke snorted.

'No- but he is right- Karen won't leave the country if she knows things are finished between us- she'll want to be there for him. I've just got to get through the next couple of months' Peyton frowned at the thought of having to keep up the charade for that long. 'Anyway let's not talk about this, tell me about clothes over bros' Peyton insisted. Brooke could tell she no longer wanted to dwell on the subject so she gladly did as asked. As the brunette began to overload her with gossip about the fashion industry, Peyton new her best friend was going to be the best distraction over the coming weeks and her support was going to be the key to getting her through the breakdown of her marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooke Davis was standing on the balcony of her large beach house, staring out at the beautiful view. The knowledge of Peyton and Lucas' marriage, or lack there of had come as a complete shock to the young fashion Mogul. Peyton had asked shyly if she could crash in Brooke's room and the brutal reality of the situation had set in as she'd listened to her best friends restless night's sleep. 'Brooke?' Her head darted to the french doors.

'Lucas I'm sorry but I can't even look at you right now' She turned away from him immediately.

'I-'

'Peyton's my best friend' She stated. 'And you've broken her heart'

'You haven't even heard my side of the story'

'Your side of the story?' She snickered. 'Did you accidentally fall into bed with another women?' She spun around, her finger pointed at him threateningly. 'Or are you going to feed me some lame story of how Peyton misinterpreted everything'

'I'm not saying I'm innocent' He sighed. 'I just-'

'I don't want to hear your lame ass excuses- there is no excuse.' She shook her head. 'When did you become this person? I don't even recognise you anymore' Her face was plastered with disgust.

'I'm ready' Peyton let her presence be known. Lucas' attention snapped to her.

'You-you look pretty Peyton'

'Ple-ase she always looks pretty' Brooke chided. 'I don't know why you're doing this P.Sawyer, you're way too much of a good person- I would've left his sorry ass the minute I saw his slag of an editor in bed with him.'

Peyton smiled softly at her best friend. 'I'll meet you for lunch?' She changed the subject.

'Sure thing' The brunette nodded, taking the hint to shut up. She watched the pair silently exit, both a safe distance from one another and it was then that Brooke Davis let a few tears escape her eyes, this wasn't how it was meant to be.

* * *

'Thanks for not having a go at me back there' Lucas sighed as they approached his mother's house. 'I really appreciate it Peyt' he added. It had been a quiet walk but now they'd arrived he wanted to make sure she was ok and still willing to keep to her promise.

'That wasn't for you. I'm just sick of arguing'

'I know but still, you could have joined in with her and-'

'Stop it'

'Stop what?'

'Don't think I've forgiven you just because I agreed to this. I haven't. I never will Lucas.' She exhaled, her eyes falling on her little sister in-law. 'Lily Rose Scott' She smiled softly, walking away from her sombre husband.

'Peyton' Lily exclaimed, hopping off of her bike and racing up the path. 'Hi' She exhaled, hands on her knees as she caught her breath, a wide grin on her angelic face.

'Hey you' Peyton crouched down, her smile widening as the seven year old settled herself in her skinny arms, hugging her fiercely.

'I missed you'

'I missed you too sweetie'

'Hey- don't you have a hug for your big brother' Lucas interrupted with a pout. Lily giggled, pulling back from Peyton and holding her arms out. Lucas swung her up onto his hip. 'Hey pretty girl'

'Eskimo kiss' Lily demanded, scrunching her nose up and brushing it against Lucas'. He chuckled.

'Where's mum?'

'Inside making cookies' She grinned, showing of her two missing front teeth.

'Hmm cookies? My favourite' Lucas smiled, setting his sister back down on the grass. 'Lead the way Lil' He smiled, wordlessly reaching for Peyton's hand. A shiver ran down her spine at the sudden contact and she stared down at their joined fingers as he led them up to his childhood home.

'Lucas' Karen shoved the cookie dough to one side as she caught sight him entering the kitchen, rubbing her hands together before throwing her arms around her grown son.

'Hey mum' He wheezed out, what with her holding him so fiercely. She pulled back suddenly, whacking him none to lightly. 'Ow- Mummm!' Lucas complained.

'That- was for not visting your mother and sister in ten months' She scolded, her frown softening seconds later as her eyes landed on her daughter in-law. 'Peyton, sweetie'

'Hi Karen'

'It's so good to see you, how are you?'

'I'm good thanks'

'Yeah?' The brunette eyed her sceptically. 'Have you lost weight?' Karen's tone was motherly as her caring eyes took the twenty five year old in. Peyton looked down in embarrassment, she knew she'd neglected herself over the last few months, the cause to her weight loss being down to the break down of her relationship with Lucas. 'You kids really don't look after yourselves properly'. Lucas shifted his feet, feeling solely responsible. Her fingers wriggled out of his tight hold.

'I'm fine' She smiled, edging over to the fridge door where a collection of photo's of Lily were pinned up.

'Mum?' Lucas decided to change the subject. 'Can I have the keys for the garage, I'm just going to go see if I can get my car to start- might as well use it while we're here'

Karen nodded with a smile, getting him the needed set of keys and watching him disappear back outside.

'So Lucas told me you two were thinking of moving back here for good' Karen casually slipped in to conversation as she returned her attention back to her cookies. Peyton's eyes trailed up from the fridge door, her jaw involuntarily dropped.

'What?' Her face was masked with confusion. She must have misheard.

'You and Lucas- moving back to Tree Hill for good?' Karen watched her with narrowed eyes. 'Sweetie?'

'Er, sorry' Peyton shook her head. 'Y-yes, I just' She tucked a curl behind her ear, 'We haven't really discussed it properly' She mustered, avoiding the older women's brown eyes, trying desperately to disguise her shock.

'It's a big decision'

Peyton nodded uneasily, dropping onto a seat beside her young sister in-law. Her hand instantly picked up a crayon as she tried to digest Karen's words, tried to understand why on earth her husband would feed his mother such lies. It was one thing waiting to tell her that they were splitting up let alone convincing her they would be moving back to their childhood home. She absentmindedly began doodling a boarder around Lily's page.

'You know, I think it would be good for you guys though; all your close friends- Brooke, Haley and Nathan, they're all here. I'd be much happier leaving the country, knowing you were both safe'

'We are safe in New York Karen' Peyton mumbled gently.

'I know.. it's not just that, it's a perfect place to settle down' Karen rambled. Peyton briefly stopped drawing with the seven year old, uncomfortable with where this conversation was headed. 'You're so good with her sweetie' Karen admired, gesturing to her little girl. 'Have you and Lucas talked about having kids?'

The blonde smiled with difficulty, taking a breath before responding. 'That's not really on the agenda right now'

'What's not on the agenda?' Lucas's eyes narrowed as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of water, his eyes homed in on his wife, still unsure if he could trust her to keep up their little charade.

'I was just asking if you two are ever going to have any kids I can dote on'

'Mum' Lucas furrowed his brow.

'What? You've both got well paid jobs, you're young and in love, you've been married five years now' The knowledgeable women said nonchalantly.

'Mum seriously'

'Sorry, I know, I know.' She rolled her eyes. 'It's none of my business' She smiled teasingly. 'But god they'd be adorable' She added thoughtfully. 'Great big blue eyes and blonde curls'

Peyton could feel a crimson blush creeping up her cheeks. This was the last conversation she wanted to participate in, let alone hear. She'd once dreamed of having Lucas' children but now her future aspirations had changed somewhat; she couldn't even bare to listen to someone discussing the existence of a Sawyer/Scott child. Lucas set his glass down, walking over to the curly blonde that had made it her priority to focus all her attention on Lily over the last five minutes. Peyton tensed as he set his hands down on her rigid shoulders.

'You know? I…I just remembered, I said I'd meet Brooke for lunch' She spluttered, pushing her chair back and standing in a hurry.

'It's not lunch yet' Karen eyed her concernedly.

'I promised I'd drop by the store' She lied. 'I'll see you all later though' She added as Karen's face fell with disappointment and Lily whined at her to stay just another five minutes. She ruffled the infants hair and begrudgingly left a swift kiss on Lucas' cheek. 'I'm sorry kido I'm already late, I'll come by and play with you tomorrow though. Sound good?'

'Promise?'

'Promise' She nodded, offering a small wave.

'Do you want me to give you a lift?' Lucas asked before she managed to get to the door.

'No it's ok, you stay here'

'You sure, I got the car running'

'No it's fine- you should stay here' She shook her head, daring him to follow her.

'Ok' He sighed in defeat, watching her stumble over her feet to leave.

'Did I say something to upset her?' Karen asked anxiously.

'No, of course not- she just promised to help Brooke with some things' He forced a smile. '...So where are these cookies Lily was talking about?'


	5. Chapter 5

It was nearing dinner when Lucas left his mother's house and arrived at Brooke's local and most important clothes over bros boutique. He knew she held the little store close to her heart; it was in Tree hill, her home town and most importantly it was in the same building as Karen's cafe once was and the brunette felt privileged to have been allowed to bring her own business to a place where such a strong and kind women had created a life for herself. The range of couture pieces sold inside were one offs and made by Brooke Davis herself and people came far to get a chance of owning such collectible items. In a sense this store resembled everything she'd ever worked for and every time Lucas stepped foot inside he felt proud and amazed by his friend. Her ability to run a huge company from a small home town gave him hope that one day he and Peyton could work from here too. But so far that's not how things had worked out. It had made sense for them to live in New York what with his regular meetings with his editor and Peyton's need to be in the hum drum of the music industry. However, the usual happiness that he felt upon his visits did not apply today, he walked through the shop doors nervously. He wasn't in Brooke Davis' good books and from past experience he knew it was a bad idea to upset the feisty girl. He hovered by the entrance, his eyes dancing around shop floor, it hadn't changed much since his last visit. He smiled lightly as his gaze fell on the image that hung behind the counter. It was of Peyton. He didn't know how but Brooke had persuaded her to do a photo shoot a few years back, fashioning her best friend's work. Peyton had reluctantly agreed much to Lucas' delight. The particular image, hanging nearly the size of the back wall, was his favourite, she was absolutely stunning and a model in every sense. The blonde, green eyed beauty begged to differ however, and still got embarrassed at any slight mention of it. Laughter, Peyton's laughter sounded from the luxurious sofa's in the middle of the store, diverting Lucas' attention. It was like music to his ears. He swallowed. Brooke and Peyton were joking around along with Haley James Scott, his best friend. After watching the three reminisce with one another for a few more minutes, Lucas finally found his ability to walk and shuffled forward, making his presence known. Haley's eyes widened in delight, although she talked to him at least a couple of times a week if not more, she'd not seen him eye to eye for several months now.

'Luke' She jumped up, a wide toothy grin plastered on her face. He opened his arms to her and swung her around.

'Hey you'

'Hi best friend' She smiled. 'God I missed you'

'I missed you too' He responded sincerely. 'How are you?'

'Good, good' She nodded, pulling on his hand and urging him to join them, pulling him down onto the sofa, in between his wife and herself.

'Hey Baby' He cooed gently into the blonde's ear as he sat beside her. She fort the urge to roll her eyes.

'Hey' She mumbled through gritted teeth, a forced smile playing on her pretty face.

'Peyton was telling me about your knew book' Haley nudged him in the side, eager for more details.

Lucas let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Haley was his biggest confidante but when it came to the marriage problems he'd been suffering as of late he'd not told her a single thing and that's exactly how he wanted it to stay and judging by her cheery expression Peyton had done as promised and kept her mouth shut around his sister in-law.

'She has?' He raised his brow.

'Uhuh'

He chuckled at her pleading expression. 'I bought the final draft with me for you to read Hales' He smiled. Since his first book he'd always allowed his intelligent friend to have first read, at which she gave her full and truthful opinion on and then he'd alter a few certain things if need be.

'Yay' She cheered. 'So how long are you guys staying for?'

Brooke's eyes narrowed as she watched the blue eyed man's hand creep around her best friend's back, pulling her closer. Peyton had come to her directly after her visit to Karen and Lily and was certainly not in the best of moods and Brooke knew he was to blame.

'Just until Karen and Lily have gone to Australia' Peyton said firmly before he could respond. Her whole body was rigid, uncomfortable with his sudden close proximity.

Haley's smile widened. 'I'm so happy, we haven't seen you guys in ages. It's going to be awesome'

'Yeah, really awesome' Peyton mumbled dryly, her comment only audible to Lucas.

'Oh Brooke you were going to show me your designs?' Haley asked, rising to her feet. Brooke looked warily at Peyton and Lucas before reluctantly standing and following Haley to the shop counter. Peyton went to get up and follow too but a simple tug on her arm, stopped her from getting to her feet.

'What?' Lucas shrugged in response to her glare, a blatant smirk on his face.

'Let go'

'Why'd you run off at mum's?'

'Why'd I run off?' She shook her head in outrage and he rose his hand, stilling her face and stroking her cheek lovingly. Her eyes widened a little and she completely forgot her line of thought. She knew that look he was giving her, his eyes were dark with lust. 'Luke' She warned in a low whisper.

'Yes?' He breathed.

'Don't you dare' Her hand blindly caught a hold of his fingers that had settled on her thigh, subtly attempting to push them away.

'We have a deal, remember? You promised' He reminded her quietly.

'That deal didn't involve being intimate' She hissed, her eyes darting to Haley who was currently praising Brooke over some new designs just a mere metre away. His lips curved into a small smile before he tilted his head. She went to pull away, she tried to avoid it but his hand suddenly on the back of her head didn't leave her much room to move and before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers, warm and inviting. Her heart began beating at a rapid pace and it wasn't until his tongue flicked over her lips, attempting to entice her mouth open that she pressed against his chest, demanding he get away. She exhaled heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes wide, staring at him with a mixture of confusion, disbelief and anger. The small smirk on his pleased face wasn't helping matters either. 'I said no sexual favours' she mumbled lamely.

'I know' He agreed. 'But it did include not acting off with me around family… and Peyton, Haley's my family, we're around family' He clarified. '..and I think she may suspect something if she doesn't see me showing my affection to you. ' She gridded her teeth together, abruptly yanking her arms free of his hold. 'Where are you going?'

* * *

Peyton was sat on the pier when Lucas eventually found her an hour or so later. 'Where have you been?' Lucas asked tentatively. She looked at him briefly before getting to her feet. 'Have you just been sitting out here?' She crossed her arms over her chest, looking out at the ocean. He exhaled, attempting a different approach 'Look, I'm really sorry, ok?' He gave her a brief glance, hoping she'd respond.

'No' Her head swivelled round. She was more than angry, she was livid.

'Wh-what?' He jumped.

'How dare you?' She snorted in detest at his convincing confusion. 'How dare you kiss me'

'I-'

'If you do that again, I swear to god I'm leaving'

'I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I-'

'No Lucas, I mean it. And why the hell do you keep making things up?'

'I don't'

'You didn't tell your mother we're moving back here?'

'Oh…that'

'Lucas' She screeched.

'I didn't say that word for word'

'You may as well of done' She cried. 'You jackass'

'Peyton-'

'No, Lucas I said I'd pretend we were fine, I'm not comfortable keeping your mum in the dark as it is without you making up that we're moving back here. You're going to have to tell her that we're not together at some point. Filling her head with rubbish is only going to make it more of shock. Why would you say that anyway?'

'I'm sorry' He sighed agitatedly. 'She was going on about us starting a family and I-'

'There is no point in pretending that we're going to get back together. You realise that right? I'm not moving back here with you. I'm not going to fall back into your arms just because we're staying at the place where we first fell in love. That's not how it works and I'm sure as hell not going to be starting a family with you. You're going to have start thinking about moving on'

'You don't mean that'

'Oh my god' She threw her hands in the air in annoyance. 'I do Luke. We're over and the sooner you realise that, the better.'

'But our dreams, we always talked about coming back here to start a family'

'I know' She mumbled softly. 'But dreams don't always come true'

'Ours can. There's nothing wrong with fairy tales- they all have happy endings' He recited her famous words that Ellie had told her, words that she'd spoke to him on many occasion.

'Don't' She shook her head, eyes welling with unwanted tears. 'Don't say that. You have no right saying that'

'Peyton' He attempted.

'No- Luke we're finished'

'But-'

'No, there is no buts. That's it...As soon as Karen and Lily are in Australia with Andy, you're going to tell her that we're over. You don't have to tell her the details. You can tell her whatever you like- tell her it was an amicable break up- whatever- Just tell her... Are we clear?'

'Yeah' He exhaled a heavy breath, his eyes on the horizon. 'Crystal clear'


	6. Chapter 6

'How did this happen? Please try and make me understand Lucas. Why did you...I just don't get how you could do that to her...you're in love with her' Brooke groaned, shaking her head as she joined Lucas on the balcony of her beach house. As usual the brunette had decided pretty quickly she needed to sort her best friend's troubles out and in order to do that she'd come to the impossible conclusion that she'd have to listen to her old friend and try her very best to understand his side of things. Lucas eyed her warily. He'd had enough of her voice for today and yet her pleading stare caused him to cave. He didn't know how to explain though, he didn't have an excuse for his infidelity. However he knew his relationship with Peyton had been somewhat strained for a long time before hand and he desperately wanted Brooke to see that he wasn't just the cause of their broken marriage. But when he looked back, he found it difficult pin pointing exactly when things began to deteriorate.

_Lucas walked up the many stairs to his apartment with a spring in his step. Despite having just arrived back in New York after a long, tiring flight from England, he was happier than ever. He'd been away for nearly two months promoting his book around the states and Europe. His only complaint had been that his wife hadn't been able to join him due to her work. That's not to say he hadn't enjoyed his time away but being without Peyton had been difficult on the both of them, of course they spoke everyday but they both missed each other immensely. None of it mattered now though, they'd survived and now he was back and even though it was late he was intent on showing her just how much he loved her. He finally reached their apartment, catching his breath as he opened the door with haste. Upon entering, the unmistakable smell of Peyton's famous cookies hit him. He smiled, resisting the urge to laugh; it didn't matter how many times she attempted it, they'd always be too salty or burnt to a crisp. He placed his keys on the hall table and chucked his bag down, wandering into the kitchen. Sure enough a plate of burnt cookies sat on the kitchen table. He grabbed himself one and took a bite, the truth was he'd become rather accustomed to the acquired taste. He moved to the living room, expecting to find it empty. Swallowing back the overly salty mouthful, his lips curled into a smile. She was laying, asleep on the sofa, a blanket strewn over her. __Scanning her appearance, his heart fluttered. She was so beautiful that sometimes it left him wondering how an earth she was his. He knelt beside the sofa, running his callous hand over her forehead, leaning his head forward. Her lips were parted slightly, her breath steady. He smirked mischievously before pressing his lips to hers, taking full advantage of her position and slipping his tongue into her warm mouth, his hand gently pushing the blanket down so his fingertips could familiarize themselves with her body. It only took a few seconds for her to reciprocate and he moaned in contentment. 'Hey you' He breathed when air became an issue. Her eye lashes flickered as she rose her hand to rub her sleep filled eyes._

_'Luke?'_

_'Yeah I'm home baby' He confirmed, running his hand over her golden locks._

_'Hi' She murmured._

_'Hi' He grinned, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers again in a sweet kiss. 'What are you doing in here?' He whispered._

_She yawned as she sat up. 'I-I was waiting up for you'_

_'You shouldn't have' He sat down beside her and she automatically lent back against him, sighing as his strong arms wrapped protectively around her small form._

_'Are you hungry?'_

_'No- I grabbed something earlier. Plus I just had one of your cookies, I don't think my stomach can handle anything more' He teased. She didn't respond to his taunt with one of her usual sassy remarks. 'What's wrong?'_

_'Nothing'_

_'Nothing? You sure?'_

_She nodded wearily, pulling up the blanket that he'd removed minutes before, unconsciously trying to conceal herself. Lucas watched her carefully, concern painting his face. 'Baby?'_

_'Nothings the matter' She muttered in frustration._

_'I know you and I know somethings wrong' He cooed gently. He knew she didn't like him babying her but she'd put up the dreaded wall all of a sudden and he needed her to let him in. 'Has something happened while I was away?' She took a shuddering breath, fearful that a sob would escape her already quivering lips. 'Peyt you can tell me anything' He promised._

_'I know Luke' She whispered, laying her head against his chest. 'But I swear I'm ok, I just haven't had that much shut eye while you've been gone- you know I can't sleep great without you' She elaborated. He ran his hand over her blanket covered arm, looking down at her sceptically. 'I'm ok' She forced a small smile. 'I missed you'_

_'I missed you too' He responded, lifting her chin so he could kiss her yet again. She complied shifting beside him so she was sitting at a better angle but when his hands began to wander up her longs legs and beneath the oversized t-shirt she was wearing she abruptly pushed against his chest. _

_'What's wrong?'_

_'I just, I don't feel like it, ok?' She hastily sat up. 'I'm sorry' She added._

_'No, don't aplogise' He shook his head, confusion pooling in his eyes as he watched her stand and head for their bedroom, away from him. _

Not did he know it then, but that was in fact the last time Peyton allowed him to get close to her. Until this day he still couldn't work out what had happened between them. After that night she became quiet and withdrawn and rarely found the time of day to speak to him and when he displayed his concern she only got more frustrated and angry, claiming that she was fine and was sick of him declaring otherwise. As days went by he'd slowly given up on trying to decipher what was wrong instead he'd thrown himself into his work as she had, spending more and more time doing what he did best- writing. And as he did so he began spending more time with his editor, Lindsey Strauss. At first he'd felt guilty for staying late at the office with her but the truth was if he were to go home to his wife they'd probably eat in silence and then go to bed without another word. It was strange that you could miss a person so much even though you were living with them. Some days he felt like he hadn't come home to Peyton at all, instead a stranger. He missed her, he missed her smile and laughter, the normal everyday conversations they would have and just touching her. Lindsey helped him forget his troubles. It was no secret that the intelligent mousy haired editor had a crush on him and he wasn't trying to mislead her, he just wanted feel loved again. His meetings with Lindsey were strictly business, that was until one evening he innocently invited the editor back to his house, with every intention to introduce her to his wife. However things had gone a little differently.

_Peyton walked through the cream hallway. She'd just been told she'd got a promotion, finally all her hard work was paying off but yet the small smile on her lips was forced. She nodded to herself with a sudden determination; tonight she was going to try with Lucas, she had to. She wasn't blind they were drifting further and further apart and she knew it wouldn't be long until he packed his bags and left because of her, because of her inability to tell him the truth. She really didn't think she could handle loosing him though. After not finding him in the kitchen and living room she headed to the bedroom, figuring he probably took a shower. She attempted her most convincing smile and conscientiously brushed a hand over her dress before opening the door. 'Guess wh...' Her words faded as her wide green eyes focused on the stranger siting beside her husband on her side of the bed, both mid dressing. _

__

'Peyton' Lucas' face was suddenly as white as a sheet. He's eyes popping out of his head. Her feet were glued to the floor, her gaze lingering on him for what seemed like forever before she spun around and slammed the door. 'Shit' He cursed, fumbling to finish buttoning his shirt.

'Luke I'm so sorry' Lindsey apologised, hurriedly pulling her shirt over her head and yanking the zip up on her boots before standing.

'Me too' He sighed. 'I'm sorry but you need to go' He mumbled, ushering her to out of the bedroom. She followed him to the front door, pausing before exiting.

'Bye Lucas' She offered him a small smile and lent up to kiss his cheek but he dodged it. Her smile dropped and she nodded glumly. 'I'll call you about the changes for the book?'

'Ok' He agreed uneasily. She turned without another word, heading outside. Lucas took a moment to try and get his head in order, he needed to work out what he was going to say. He had to tell the truth, he knew that but wasn't sure the truth would go down all that well. He forced his legs to walk to the living area, his stomach twisting as he watched her, staring at the high rise buildings from their window.

'I got a promotion today' She informed him, sensing his presence behind her.

Lucas was a little bewildered by her statement, he'd expected her yelling accusations at him by now. 'Yeah?' He asked uncertainly. 'That's great baby'

'You smell of perfume' She claimed, turning to face him. 'You were with her in our bedroom'

'We went over some things I need to change in the book'

She stared at him long and hard. 'In our bedroom?'

'Peyton, I' He shifted his weight, shoving his hands in his pockets.

She took a shaky breath and closed her eyes. 'You slept with her didn't you?' She wasn't stupid, she was well aware of what she'd just walked in on, it didn't take a genius, however she didn't want to believe it.

'After we'd finished up with the book we-we headed back here I, I wanted her to meet you. You weren't here and one-one thing led to another' He stumbled over his words, falling to his knees in front of her.

'Did you sleep with her?'

'We were just, we were just talking and-'

Her eyes snapped open. 'Did you have sex with her or not?'

'I-I-I'

'Yes or no?'

'Y-yes' He watched her nose flare as she inhaled and her eyes fill with instant tears. 'Peyton'

She stood on unstable legs.

'Baby I'm-I'm so sorry' He shuffled toward her on his knees. 'I'm- I'm so-so sorry, it meant nothing. It really meant nothing'

She was being disturbingly quiet.

He grovelled at her feet, his hands snaking around her waist. 'I swear it meant nothing. I love you, I'm in love with you' He choked out. 'She was just there and-and I-'

'Needed a good fuck?' She asked coldly.

'Peyton' He staggered to his feet, his hands gripping her waist. 'I'm so sorry, it was a mistake I-I was thinking of you, pretending it was you...' His words weren't helping, he was just digging himself a bigger hoel. Her face twisted in disgust. 'You just, you've been so distant' He attempted a different approach. 'You-you won't let me in'

She shook her head, rigid in his hold, her eyes blurred with tears. 'Don't do that, don't put this on me'

'I'm not' He retorted quickly. 'I fucked up'

'You fucked her'

'I'm so sorry'

She pushed him away and paced across the living room. He caught her arm, stopping her from leaving. 'Let's talk about this' He begged.

'Talk? I don't really want to know the details thanks'

'That's not what I meant……' He sighed heavily. 'This is the most we've spoken in weeks' He mumbled quietly.

'Are you saying you've helped our relationship?' She exclaimed. 'Well done, you must be proud. You cheat on me and all our problems are fixed. Well fucking done.'

_'That's not what I was saying- I just- you won't let me in Peyton. You won't tell me what the matter is- I'm not a mind reader. You won't speak to me, you won't listen to me, you won't let me in a mile of you let alone touch you-'_

_'No' She agreed, anger bubbling in her eyes. 'I'm so fucking sorry- it's my fault. I wasn't seeing to all your fucking needs.'_

_'Peyton' He forced her writhing form into a hug and after a few moments of furious struggling on her part, she relented, sobbing hysterically into his shoulder. Sliding down the wall and onto the floor, he cradled her in his arms and she clung onto him for dear life, her arms and legs snaked around his firm body, her head buried in his neck as she continued to cry. _

'Lucas?' Brooke's raspy voice snapped him from his daze. He briefly looked at her, knowing in one glance that there was no point in attempting to explain something when he didn't understand himself.

'I can't talk about it Brooke' He shook his head. 'I screwed up and I'll never forgive myself for it, that's all there is to it'


	7. Chapter 7

'Hold still' Brooke ordered for the third time. It was late afternoon and Peyton had inisted that Brooke needed her help at the store to escape being in Lucas' company. Much to her dismay the fashionista had insisted she play model.

'Why am I doing this again?' Peyton whined impatiently.

'Because this is for my couture line and your tall and your my best friend and you love me so therefore you love helping me' Brooke responded sweetly, expertly taking the dress in where needed. Peyton pouted.

'So basically your using me because I'm tall?'

'And you have kick ass legs' Brooke grinned.

'Are you checking me out Brooke Davis?'

The brunette, briefly looked up at her, winking. 'I know someone who is checking you out' Sucking on her bottom lip pensively, Peyton gave her a questioning glance. 'The delivery guys totally been checking you out all afternoon' Brooke elaborated. Peyton's eyes momentarily drifted up to the man standing on the opposite side of the store, her eyes briefly locking with the pair of chocolate brown orbs that were looking in her direction. He immediately looked back down to his check board before heading back outside for yet another box. 'He's ho-t'

Peyton shook her head, returning her concentration to her friend's skilled hands.

'What? Don't you thinks so?'

'Brooke' Peyton moaned. 'Drop it'

'What?' A cheeky grin appeared on the young fashion Mogul's face.

'You know what'

'No, I don't' She narrowed her eyes, feigning innocence.

'I'm not interested in dating'

'You don't think he's cute?'

'No, he's cute...I'm married' She mumbled awkwardly.

'You want a divorce though right?'

'Right' She confirmed with a small nod. 'I just, I don't feel ready for that yet- Lucas really hurt me and-'

'More reason for you to taunt his sorry ass' Brooke let out an evil chuckle.

'Brooke' The blonde rolled her eyes. 'I'm not going to use some man to get back at my deranged husband'

'Why not' Brooke responded with a shrug. 'I'm sure he'd be happy to be that guy for you'

'I'm not going to sleep with the hot delivery guy just to get back at him' She finished her sentence in a whisper as the man reappeared, three more boxes in toe.

Brooke grinned cheekily, rising to her feet.

'Don't you dare' Peyton warned.

'Don't move P Sawyer, otherwise I'll have to start over' Brooke waggled her finger, before sauntering across the store 'Hi' She greeted.

'Hey, that was the last boxes- they alright here or do you want me to move them out back?'

'Oh no, there fine just there...' She trailed off. 'So...?'

'It's Matt'

'So Matt, What are you doing tonight?'

His brow creased as he looked at her with confusion. 'Nothing special...Why?'

Her eyebrow quirked as she smiled gleefully. 'Oh you're doing something special'

Peyton coughed unsubtly, trying to prevent her best friend from finishing.

'Are you alright?' The delivery man looked over his shoulder at her.

'Super' She mumbled sarcastically.

Brooke swallowed. 'What do you say you take my beautiful best friend out for dinner?'

Matt eyed the blushing blonde and smiled shyly. 'Sure' He muttered.

'I-' Peyton went to argue otherwise but Brooke intervened.

'Great' She chirped successfully, all but skipping to the counter and scrawling down her address. 'Pick her up at about eight, from here' She instructed, handing him the scrap of paper. 'She likes Thai' She added in a whisper.

'I'll take that into consideration' Matt chuckled. 'I'll see you later?'

Peyton smiled uneasily 'Right' She raised her arm as much as the restraining material would allow, giving a small wave. 'Bye' As soon as he'd left her smile dropped. 'I hate you'

'You'll thank me later' Brooke smirked, returning to her work.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't walk right out of here?' Peyton challenged.

'Because you know I'm right and secretly you want nothing more than to piss Lucas off'

* * *

Brooke was sat mulling over some designs in her kitchen, along with a quiet Lucas when Peyton made her bold entrance, dressed in a one off Brooke Davis design, fitted to her body only, hugging her in all the right places. Lucas did a double take while Brooke just smiled excitedly. 'You look fine P. Sawyer'

'Thanks'

'Where are you going?' Lucas asked, bewildered.

'On a date' Peyton answered simply, ignoring his look of outrage.

'You're what?' He jumped up from his stool.

'We're not together Lucas' She reminded him. 'I'm a free woman'

'We had an agreement'

'That I'd pretend to be your girlfriend around your family, nothing more'

'You can't'

'Why not?'

'I don't want you to' He whined.

'I don't care what you want'

'You can't go out dressed like that' He looked her up and down, on any other occasion he'd be telling her she looked beautiful but that was when she was on the end of his arm and his wife. Now she was going on a date, he'd decided her little black number was overly to short.

She snorted. 'Excuse me?'

'Go change'

'What are you? My dad' She ignored his order, fumbling through her purse distractedly.

He crossed his arms, his face red with frustration. 'Peyton don't'

'What?'

'We both know you're just doing this to piss me off'

'Actually no, I'm doing this for me. It's been to long since I had a decent fuck' A knock at the door startled them both. 'That must be him' She smiled sweetly.

'Bye Brooke'

'Have fun'

Peyton nodded, pushing past Lucas' infuriated gaze and hurrying down the hall.

'Peyton' He complained, following her on speedy feet. She reached the door before he could stop her from opening it.

'Matt' She greeted.

Lucas frowned, eying the figure.

'Hey Peyton' He handed her some roses.

'Aw they're beautiful, thanks' She smiled, touched by the sweet gesture.

'Your welcome' Matt nodded, sending a questioning look to Lucas.

'Oh- this is Luke' Peyton reluctantly mumbled.

'Her husband' Lucas added. The elegantly dressed blonde glared at him over her shoulder.

'Soon to be ex- husband' She added quickly.

'Oh' Matt shifted uneasily, wondering what exactly he'd gotten himself into 'Well are, are you ready?'

'Yeah...Would you mind putting these in some water for me Luke?' She thrust the bunch of flowers into his hand. 'Don't wait up' She smiled.

'Peyton' He pleaded.

'Bye' She linked her arm with the nervous man before her, walking down the steps of Brooke's house with a successful smile on her face. 'So where are we going?'

'Do you like Thai?'


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke had been in her element all evening, watching Lucas squirm in silence. He'd stomped back into the kitchen a few minutes after Peyton's departure, throwing the roses down on the table in disgust. Brooke hadn't said a word, simply taking the flowers with a small smirk, carefully finding a vase to put them in. Three hours had gone by and a troubled Lucas had recently migrated to the front windows of the large beach house, awaiting his wife's arrival home.

'Luke why don't you come sit down?' Brooke suggested gently. She'd never seen him so agitated. 'You standing there isn't going to make her come home any quicker'

'You knew about this, didn't you?' He asked dully.

'Knew about what?' She feigned disinterest.

'This date or whatever the hell this is?' He snapped, briefly glancing at her.

'Matt? Oh yeah, they met today. He's cute huh?'

'Brooke' He exclaimed in outrage.

'What? She's moving on Luke, so should you'

He gritted his teeth in annoyance, focusing back on the window. 'She wouldn't be doing this if it weren't for you' He mumbled.

She snorted. 'She makes her own decisions Luke-'

'I know Peyton and I know she's only doing this because you've persuaded her to'

'So I suggested she go out. What's the big deal? She's entitled to date around' Brooke rose from her chair, her eyes narrowed defensively as she joined him over at the window. 'Look at you, you actually feel sorry for yourself don't you? You bought this on yourself Lucas Scott'

'Just shut up Brooke' He chided.

'Don't tell me to shut up' She exclaimed, shoving him none to lightly.

He groaned, turning to face her. 'Look I'm sorry ok. I'm a little worried- the girl I love is out with another man and for all I know he could be a complete psycho.'

'Matt's hardly a psycho'

'How do you know that? Do you know the guy? He could hurt her, he...' He trailed off, willing himself not to even think about all the possible consequences.

'Well if he's a psycho I don't think he'd be walking her toward the house right now' Brooke gestured out of the window. Lucas' eyes all but jolted up, sure enough finding Peyton being escorted back up the beach path.

'Why have they stopped?' He demanded with bated breath, his eyes widened apprehensively as he waited. Brooke shuffled closer, her nose pressed against the glass pane to get a better look. 'He's touching her face' His hands automatically balled into fists.

'Luke-'

'I can't watch this, I can't let this happen'

'Lucas' Brooke's death tight grip on his arm startled him. 'How do you think going out there and making a scene is going to help? You're only going to piss her off'

Lucas took a shaky breath returning his gaze back to his wife who in his opinion was standing in far too close proximity to her date. His jaw dropped and his stomach twisted as he watched them lean in closer until they were kissing. The brunette standing beside him felt a rush of guilt as she watched his eyes glaze over with tears. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, why? She didn't know. He'd hurt her best friend and yet his broken expression tore at her heart.

'Luke?'

'I can't watch this, I'll be upstairs' He mumbled, abruptly rushing from the room. Brooke shook her head, she had no reason to give the brooding blonde any sympathy. The front door closing gained her attention and with a nod of the head she smiled.

'Good Evening P Sawyer' She greeted in sing song.

'Hi' Peyton rolled her eyes, setting her purse down.

'Did you have good time?'

'Yeah, it was nice to go out' Peyton smiled timidly. It was the truth, she'd had a nice evening, Matt had been nothing but pleasant and it felt somewhat reinvigorating to be out again and the slight flirting had been more than good for her damaged ego. 'Where's Luke?' The only thing that had tainted her evening was Lucas' forever presence in her mind. She couldn't was away the feeling of guilt.

'Upstairs somewhere' Brooke muttered with a shrug. 'Soooo how was it really?' She pried.

'Ok'

'Ok?'

'I wasn't really feeling it'

Brooke rolled her eyes. 'You just kissed him'

'He kissed me and I'd appreciate if you'd refrain from spying on me' She added with a frown.

'You haven't really got this one night stand thing down'

'Sorry that I'm not a slut like you' Peyton stuck her tongue out playfully.

'I'm not a slut- I just like to have fun from time to time' Brooke argued.

'What ever' Peyton smiled. 'So, Luke's gone to bed?'

'I don't know, and why do you care?'

'I don't care'

'Sure' Brooke muttered, unconvinced. 'He might have seen the kiss' She added.

'What?'

'He saw you' Brooke repeated, amused by the blonde's panicked expression. 'Which is what you wanted right?'

'Right' She uttered. 'What, did he say anything?'

'Well I did have to stop him from going to beat Matt to a pulp and then he disappeared upstairs'

Peyton nodded with a sigh.

'Why are you feeling guilty P?'

'I'm not' she shook her head adamantly.

'I know you better than you think'

Peyton groaned with frustration. 'Look I just, I can't automatically stop loving him, god it would be a whole lot easier if I could but I can't Brooke'

The brunette eyed her with sympathy. 'It's going to take time'

'I know...thanks for making me go out tonight Brooke.' She let slip a genuine smile. 'I'm going to head to bed'

* * *

Peyton went into Brooke's adjoining bathroom. After being told about the breakdown of their marriage, Brooke had been quick to insist that she share her room instead of with Lucas. The blonde jumped when the door opened to reveal a heated Lucas. 'Hey' She forced out casually, unhooking her earrings and doing her best to avoid his fiery eyes.

'Hey' He responded dully. 'Have a good night with Matty?' He asked through clenched teeth.

'Don't be like that Luke' She reluctantly looked at him in the mirror. 'I want to get washed, can you please go?'

'I thought I knew you' He shrugged offhandedly, ignoring her polite request.

'And I thought I knew you' She answered tiresomely.

'I can't believe you've just had your tongue down some low life's throat'

'How can you seriously be having a go at me?' She cried in disbelief. 'You were the one that had an affair'

'You're doing this out of spite Peyton that's how it's different. You're doing this to hurt me. What happened with me and Lindsey was an unintentional mistake.'

'A mistake?' She snickered.

'I know it changes everything but god if you could just talk to me maybe things could be different'

'You know I came back tonight feeling like I'd betrayed you but now I see I didn't Luke. You're too fucking self righteous to see that what you did is absolutely unforgivable'

'I've apologised a thousand times' She spun around, glaring at him lividly. 'You slutting around isn't going to help' He growled.

She absteined from slapping him in the face. She glowered at him instead, pushing past him to escape his unwarranted anger. 'Good night Lucas'


	9. Chapter 9

Peyton set her bag down on the bleachers, crossing her arms, a small smirk painted her lips as she watched her brother-in-law shoot another basket.

'Well, well, Peyton Sawyer' Nathan smiled when his gaze drifted to her. 'Nice of you to finally make an appearance. My sources tell me you've been in Tree Hill for two days and you still haven't found time to come and see me? I'm hurt Peyt, I'm truly hurt' He put a hand over his heart and pouted. She smiled, hopping down from the bleachers and hugging him tightly.

'I'm sorry' She mumbled into his sweaty t-shirt, taking comfort in his strong arms. 'Things have been a bit manic'

He pulled back, holding her at arms length. 'It's alright, I was only joking' He chuckled. 'I know you've probably been bombarded with Karen and Lily, not to mention Brooke huh?' She nodded somewhat distantly.

'Yeah'

'What's up?'

'Nothing' She forced a bright smile.

'You sure?'

'Uhuh…So how's things with you?' She asked distractingly.

'Things are great actually. Hales is still loving teaching, Jamie can be a handful at times but he's a good kid and doing great at school and well me, I'm good.' He grinned.

'I bet you are, living the dream as a hot shot basket ball championship player' She nudged him in the side. He rolled his eyes.

'What about you Blondie? How's things in New York?'

'Ok' She shrugged.

'Ok?' He raised his brow questioningly. He could see through her attempts to conceal her despondent tone.

'I guess I'm a little fed up at the minute' She elaborated with a sigh. Nathan rubbed her arm.

'Haley told me you'd got a promotion at work' He stated. He'd assumed the blonde would've been ecstatic about her new position but was beginning to think otherwise. 'Is it not what you imagined?'

'No, it's more than imagined' She shook her head with a small smile. 'I really like it, I get a big say in what bands get signed and they were more than happy for me to take some time off to come down here'

'That's awesome'

'Yeah' She nodded feebly.

'But?' He urged her to open up.

'I don't know' She forced a small laugh. 'I just wonder if it's all worth it sometimes, I wonder if things would've been different if we'd stayed here' She shook her head abruptly. 'Ignore me, I don't know what I'm talking about'

'I get it' Nathan's eyes narrowed with concern. 'I thought you loved New York though?'

'I do…I guess I just miss you lot'

'We miss you and Luke too' He pulled her to his side, an arm draped over his shoulder as he walked them off of the court and toward the river path. 'Is everything ok with you and Luke?' He asked gently. Her eyes darted to him.

'Where'd that come from?'

He shrugged. 'I'm just asking'

'Why wouldn't we be?'

'Sorry' He held his hands up defensively. 'You just, you've always been so happy as long as you were with Luke' She turned away from him, leaning on the back of a bench. 'Peyt?'

'I am happy.' She appealed. 'It's getting late' She added, glancing at her watch. 'Would you mind dropping me at Karen's?'

He looked at her sceptically. 'Ok, come on Blondie'

* * *

After spending the morning wallowing, Lucas pulled himself out of bed and headed down to the river court in hope of finding his brother. Peyton's date the previous night had left him in a foul mood and he wanted some commiseration. To his disappointment however, Nathan was no where to be seen. So he'd spent the afternoon accordingly, taking out his anger through playing a bit of basket ball. Eventually, an hour or so later, though dark haired Scott turned up. He smiled mischievously, sneaking up behind a concentrating Lucas, effortlessly stealing the ball. Lucas looked up in surprise and grinned genuinely. 'Hey little brother' He greeted.

'Long time no see'

Lucas nodded, giving him a brief hug. 'You alright?' He breathed, pulling his t-shirt off and wiping his sweaty forehead on it. 'I thought I might catch you down here, thought we could shoot some hoops?' He proposed gesturing to the ball still in Nathan's hold.

'Sure…but first I wanted to talk to you. What's up with you and Peyton?' Nathan wasted no time in asking.

'Huh?' Lucas frowned.

'I've just been with her for the last hour and she seems really down'

'I don't know, your guess is as good as any'

'What's going on Luke?'

He exhaled through his nose, running a hand through his messy hair 'We're not getting along that great. We haven't had a proper conversation in god knows how long.' He confided. He raised his eyes to meet his brothers concerned face. 'I did something beyond stupid' He muttered.

'What?'

'And I really could use your support right now'

'Alright' Nathan patted him on the back. 'I'm here for you Luke, you know that'

'I don't think you will be once I tell you what I did'

Nathan's eyes narrowed, his features suddenly stern. 'What did you do?'

'I'm loosing her more and more everyday Nate, she wants a divorce'

'What did you do Lucas?'

He looked down. He really didn't want to divulge that information to Nathan. He already had a pissed of Brooke on his back. The silence that followed however, only drove his already restless nerves until he blurted out 'I slept with my editor' He exhaled in one quick sharp breath. The punch that followed wasn't expected and sent him stumbling backward onto the hard ground with a loud thump. 'Argh' He winced as his arm grated along the concrete, triggering a stinging sensation to add to his already numb cheek. Nathan stood over him, a little shocked by his automated response. 'Fuck Nate' Lucas cursed.

'You did what?' Were the only words the younger Scott could muster.

Lucas didn't respond, grimacing as he lifted himself off the ground.

'How could you? This is Peyton we're talking about...how could you do that to her?'

'Don't judge me, you don't know what she's been like. It's not as if you're the most innocent person, I seem to remember Haley crying down the phone to me a year ago when she found you naked in the shower with the nanny' He rambled defensively.

'She was a psycho. Haley knows that, it was all a big misunderstanding, how you can compare me to you right now I don't know' Nathan shook his head. 'I'd never do that to Hales'

Lucas inspected his bleeding arm, hissing slightly as he tried to brush some of the grit out of it. 'It was a mistake, I'm in love with Peyton, you of all people know that…it just it happened' He choked out. Nathan's stony features softened somewhat as he stared into Lucas' tear filled eyes. He couldn't help but sympathise with him.

'I'm sorry' Nathan offered glumly, retrieving his t-shirt from the ground and holding it out to his brother. Lucas snatched it back with a glare.

'She barely spoke to me in two months Nate, she completely ignored my existence, I was lucky if I even saw her. I don't even know what happened but slowly our relationship broke down and then Lindsey was just there and' He shrugged helplessly. 'I've never regretted something more in my life. I want her back, I need her back, I need your help' He went on to divulge everything that had taken place in the coming months until Nathan's head was pounding. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying hard not to loose his patience once again.

'God this is so messed up Lucas. She's like my sister, I care about her and I hardly blame her for wanting to get a divorce and move on' He groaned. 'What am I meant to do that's going to miraculously fix this?'

'I just, I want you to talk to her. She listens to you.'

'What do you want me to tell her? Cause I'm telling you now Luke there's not an awful lot I can say to defend you'

'I just want to spend a bit of time with her'

Nathan sighed exasperatedly. 'I'll have a think about it...You should get back home and clean that' He gestured to the gash on his arm. 'I've gotta go, Hales and Jamie are probably wondering where I'm at' Lucas nodded, watching after him.

'Nate, thanks'


	10. Chapter 10

After Nathan had dropped her off Peyton had kindly offered to look after Lily while Karen did a few errands and popped to the shops. Now she was sat on the front garden, pretending to drink some of Lily's somewhat unappealing homemade brew that consisted of what the blonde could only assume was a mixture of mud, water and what ever other ingredients she could get her little hands on.

'Is it good?' Lily smiled gleefully, repositioning the sliver tiara on her head so her hair was out of her eyes before she poured three other cups, for herself, Mr bear and Floppsy the bunny.

'Delicious' Peyton licked her lips. 'You're going to be a great little chef when you're bigger, just like your mum' Peyton praised her. 'You know she use to own a cafe where Brooke's store is now'

Lily nodded knowingly. 'I know and it was the bestest cafe ever. Lucas says so'

'He's right' Peyton nodded, with a smile.

'When I'm a big girl I'm going to have a cafe but it will be called Lily's cafe'

'Wow that sounds...' Peyton's words trailed off as her eyes inadvertantly fell upon a limping Lucas approaching the front gate. Her eyes scanned him, lingering over his bleeding arm. 'Lucas?!' She scrambled up from the tea party she was attending. 'What happened?' She exclaimed, her face etched with concern. Lucas couldn't lie that it felt good to have her pandering over him.

'I fell'

Peyton's eyes narrowed sceptically.

'Are you going to be ok?' Lily looked at him apprehensively, her innocent chocolate eyes glued to the trail of blood running down his arm. 'You're not going to die right?' Her voice quivered. Lucas smiled.

'Of course not pretty girl. It's just a cut'

'Come on, let's get you cleaned up' Peyton took a hold of his uninjured arm, ushering him inside the house and into the bathroom, Lily hot on their tail. 'Sit' She ordered. He carefully sat on the toilet seat, watching her rifle through the medicine cupboard. 'Lil you think you can go get Luke a bottle of water from the fridge?' Peyton asked sweetly. The seven year old that had been hovering nervously in the door way looked up at her.

'Ok' She nodded, skipping off down the hall.

'You sound breathless, what have you been doing?' She frowned.

'Playing basket ball'

'You over did it' She decided.

'No I didn't, you weren't there'

'You're breathless, you know you've got to be careful' She chided. 'You have HCM Luke'

'Really? I forgot' He rolled his eyes sardonically. 'Ow' He winced as she none to gently began cleaning the gash.

'What really happened?'

'I told you-'

'I know what you told me but you tell me a lot of things and more often than not what you say isn't the truth'

He huffed. 'I told Nathan everything. He punched me. I fell over. Happy?'

'He hit you?' Peyton raised her brow.

'Got it' Lily's voice chirped as she raced back in.

'Thanks Lil' Lucas smiled, gratefully taking the cold bottle with his free arm and taking a gulp.

'Does it hurt?' The seven year old placed her small hands on his leg peering at his arm as Peyton carefully used the tweezers to get out the remaining bits of grit.

'Nah' He answered, which was quickly followed by a hiss of pain. 'Maybe a little'

'Peyton's fixing you though, right?'

'Yeah, Peyt's fixing me' He confirmed, not tearing his eyes from his concentrating wife.

'You're his nurse' Lily grinned, looking up at the busy blonde with admiration.

'Uhuh, I think I need your help though Lil' Peyton smiled gently down at her. Lily's brown eyes lit up.

'Ok, I'll go get my doctors kit' She called over her shoulder, already half way down the hall.

'So you're my nurse huh?' Lucas smiled mischievously. She rolled her eyes, setting the tweezers down and turning her attention to his face. She grabbed a bit of cotton wool and poured some witch hazel on it to soothe his red cheek. An awkward silence settled and Peyton could feel his eyes burning into her.

'Stop it' She exhaled.

'What?' He asked casually.

'Imagining me in some slutty nurse outfit' She scorned.

'I wasn't...I am now'

'Urgh' She squeezed his chin a little harder than necessary. 'Behave Lucas' Her eyes softened when he grimaced as the cool ointment touched his bruising skin.

'I'm back'

Both blondes' stifled a laugh as Lily reappeared, donning a little doctors outfit.

'Here do you want to help me put the bandage on?' Peyton knelt down, lifting Lily onto her lap. 'I'll start it off' She carefully began swaddling it around his arm and then gently guided Lily's hands to take over. 'There we go, Perfect. Well done sweetie'

Lily smiled proudly.

'Thanks Lil' Lucas ruffled her hair with his free hand.

'It's doctor Lily, Luke' She whined.

'Sorry. Thanks for making me all better Doctor Lily'

'You're welcome. You should get some rest now mister. I'm going to go check on all my other patients' She waggled her finger at him before exiting to go and find some soft toys to operate on.

'I think we have a doctor in the making' Lucas chuckled.

'She told me she wanted to open a cafe earlier' Peyton smiled at him, making him quiver slightly. She'd not given him that smile in a long time.

'Peyt?' She placed everything back in the medicine cupboard before lifting her head to look at him 'Thank you'

She nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. 'We should go see what she's doing?'

'Up to mischief no doubt' Lucas smiled, following her out of the toilet.

* * *

A couple of hours later Karen arrived. She was quite taken aback to see Lucas in such a state but after a convincing story from the wounded man she'd stopped questioning him and demanded he be more careful. Both blondes were on their way back to Brooke's now and completely swiped after their afternoon of baby siting. 'Do you want to go grab something to eat?' Lucas asked hopefully. He couldn't help but feel that today Peyton had let him in a little. He'd had a great afternoon spent with her and his little sister, in fact he couldn't have asked for more.

'I can't' She answered civilly.

'You can't?' He asked despondently.

She closed her eyes briefly before regarding him. 'I have a date'

'You what?' His eyes narrowed. 'With that Matt guy again?'

'No' she looked down and continued to stroll down the path. Lucas was too stunned to move and only found the ability to walk when Peyton began to cross the road. He ran to catch up with her.

'With who then?'

'Just some guy I met' She shrugged.

'Some guy you met?' Lucas asked in disbelief. He knew the previous night had been to disgruntle him but honestly thought that would be the end of it, she'd made her point. 'That's really reassuring Peyt. Is this how it's going to be now? You're just going to date anyone and everyone you meet?' He asked desperately.

She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him, faking a smile. 'I'm a whore remember?' She widened her eyes, talking to him condescendingly.

'Peyton' He groaned. 'I didn't meant that'

'You meant it last night. How you're feelings have changed that drastically in twenty four hours I don't quite understand.' She crossed her arms.

'I was angry. Just because I called you a slut doesn't mean you have to live up to the role' She ignored his comment and carried on walking. 'Look I'm really trying here'

'Me too, trying to move on' She muttered.

Lucas groaned as she sped up, walking ahead of him. He'd left his mother's house feeling they'd taken a step forward. They'd managed to last the afternoon in each others company without any snide comments or arguments. They'd actually had fun together but now he was beginning to think it was all an act on her part. She was keeping to her end of the bargain and that was it.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long week for Lucas. Peyton had been on countless dates, she'd flirted with numerous of guys and he had managed, although with difficulty, to sit back and let it all happen. He knew she was only doing it out of spite, in his mind he new these men meant absolutely nothing to her and as long as she was home by eleven he was able to relax. However tonight, while trying to keep his focus on the lap top in front of him he unintentionally eavesdropped on Brooke and Peyton's chattering in the next room. The second she mentioned to her best friend that she might not come home tonight he'd wanted to rush in there and grab her by the wrist and prevent her from walking out of the house. Then seconds later when Matt turned up on Brooke's doorstep, he felt sick. She was seeing him again, this was officially a second date which in his eyes could potentially lead to a third and then who knows? Brooke hadn't been of much support either. Shortly after Peyton had left, she'd followed suit and headed down to Tric, leaving him alone. Soon after he found himself raiding the fridge for any source of alcohol to help distract him from his sorrows. The evening had past agonisingly slowly and as time ticked by, the amount of beer bottles seemed to accumulate on the coffee table. It was nearing two when Peyton finally made an appearance, attempting to be quiet as she entered her friends house.

'You're late' His voice took her by surprise as she entered the dark living room.

'Lu-ke' She uttered. 'Hi...you're up'

'You're drunk'

'A little bit... So are you' She said observantly, looking into his eyes. 'Is Brooke back?'

'No...You are really, really late' He stated gruffly, getting to his feet.

She shrugged. 'So? I didn't realise I had a curfew' In one stride his was looming over her, he shoved her none to lightly, her back cracked against the wall and she winced. 'Lucas' She stared at him wide eyed.

'Did you sleep with him?' He demanded anything but calmly. In her intoxicated state she decided to torture him further by not responding to his question. 'Answer me Peyton' He snapped, his hands pushing her shoulders into the wall.

'It's none of your business' She answered nonchalantly, patiently waiting for him to release her.

'Of course it's my fucking business' He exclaimed. 'You're the most important person in my life - you're my life- nothing else matters…did you have sex with him?' The tears clouding his vision were bringing nothing but great satisfaction to the green eyed blonde.

'Maybe now you have some idea of how it feels' She whispered in a dangerously low tone.

He shook his head in disbelief. 'You, you slept with him' He abruptly released her, turning away in distress. She was silent for a long minute, staggering over to the sofa and sinking onto the arm. She drew out the silence, watching him trying his best to conceal his tears. Minutes past, the only sound was that of the clock ticking on the mantel piece.

'I didn't sleep with him Lucas' Peyton finally spoke.

His head snapped around.

'I'm not a slut'

He gulped, his heart rate steadying a considerable amount.

'It was just a second date'

He edged toward her. The amount of alcohol he'd consumed before her arrival home was only heightening the immense feeling of shame washing over him.

'I have principles unlike you'

'I'm so sorry' He whispered. She nodded dully.

'So you keep saying'

'Peyt' He whispered desperately. 'Please, I, I miss you…so much' He begged, grabbing her hands and pulling her up to standing. 'Will, will you ever forgive me?' He pressed his quivering lips to her palms. 'Please' Her dilated pupils stared pityingly at him. He swallowed, audaciously leaning in and brushing his nose against hers. Peyton shuddered, her wall slowly crumbling around her.

'Don't'

'Please' He stared into her piercing green eyes for a long moment before grazing his lips over hers, withdrawing only a second later, cautiously watching her.

'Don't'

'Sorry'

She exhaled heavily, eying him with contempt for a long minute. 'God' she groaned out of frustration. Mere seconds later she'd abruptly reached for his face returning their mouth's in a frenzied kiss. His stomach lurched as she boldly brushed her warm tongue against his lips. He involuntarily moaned at the contact he'd so deeply longed for. He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her a little closer as her soft hands slid over his broad shoulders, linking behind his neck. His initial reserve quickly diminished, he daringly slid a hand up her side, his other tracing persistently over her thigh. She arched her back, pushing her aroused body against his hard chest.

'Argh' He groaned as her hips rolled against him. Her eyes jolted open, watching his face intensely.

'We shouldn't do this' She breathed, but made no attempt to distance herself.

'No' He agreed falsely, moving his hands to cup her face. 'I love you Peyt' He murmured sensing her sudden hesitance to continue. She crashed her mouth to his again, biting down hard on his lip, enough to draw blood.

'I hate you' she whimpered, her tongue battling with his. The metallic taste of blood lingering in their mouths. 'I hate that I'm still in love with you'

He gently pushed on her small frame, her body falling back onto the sofa, him quickly following, hovering above her. 'I love you, I love you so damn much' He muttered, frantically hoisting her dress up around her waist, hesitating when her long legs came into view. He swallowed thickly, 'God you're so fucking beautiful' He breathed. Grasping at his t-shirt, she tugged fiercely, pulling him closer. 'Do you know how hard it is for me to just sit back and watch as you throw yourself at every man that passes you by' He kissed her lovingly, his hands sliding to her side, expertly undoing the zip of her dress, before moving to her shoulders to push down the straps with surprising ease considering the alcohol in his system. 'I can't bare to watch you kissing another guy, I won't let you anymore, I won't...This has gone on long enough'

A sudden rage arose within her at his words. He had no right to tell her what to do. He was the one that had cheated on her, he deserved all the pain in the world. 'Get off me'

'What?' Was Lucas' confused muffled reply, his lips hungrily making their way down her neck to her perfect breasts.

'You heard, get-off-me' She shoved his wandering hands away from her chest and struggled to sit up, but he frantically held her down.

'Peyton' He stroked her cheek. 'I need you. Please… I need you' Her rigid limbs slowly relaxed against the soft pillows behind her as his fingers trailed soothing circles across the apex of her thigh. She took a shaky breath. 'I love you' He promised, gently shifting her legs with a knee and settling himself between them. 'I know you want it too' He murmured hoarsely, crudely rubbing his hardness against her. She gasped, her hips jerking forward against the coarse denim of his jeans.

'Oh god' She threw her head back, her eyes closed tightly, desperately grappling for any sense of rationality. It had been too long since she was in his arms, it had been too long since they'd done this.

'Tell me to stop and I'll stop' His sultry voice dared her, his searing blue eyes burning into her.

'No, don't stop' She whimpered, her long lashes finally flickering open again to find he'd removed his t-shirt. Her eyes turned dark with lust as she focused on his taut chest. He silently reached for hand, guiding it to his heart.

'You're the only person that makes it race like that' He muttered before dropping his head into another scorching kiss, her long legs wrapping around his waist on their own accord, the heels of her shoes digging into him. Her nimble fingers were now on his belt buckle, feverishly yanking at the troublesome article until successfully freeing it and flinging it aimlessly onto the floor. His trousers and boxers were soon haphazardly shoved half way down his legs and at the moment he smiled down at her lovingly and it was then and there that she cracked.

'I'm so sorry' She suddenly choked. Lucas' smile faltered. 'I'm sorry' She whimpered, a tear racing down her rosy cheek.

'Hey' He cooed, pressing his forehead against hers. 'You have nothing to be sorry for- I'm the one that's sorry'

'No' She shook her head. 'I'm sorry'

'What for?' He asked gently, kissing away her salty tears. 'What for baby?'

She shook her head slightly. 'Tell me you love me'

'I love you, I have always and always will be in love you' He promised, kissing her lips sweetly. She nodded against him, trying to let his words convince her. 'Let me show you' He insisted, adjusting her legs around him. 'Let me show you' his tantalizing whisper made her shiver. She answered by rocking her hips forward and leaning up to kiss him. Her mind was telling her that this was all wrong but yet it felt so so right. She couldn't help herself, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her, she just hoped she wouldn't regret this in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton awoke, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the sunny room. She attempted to roll over but the arm around her waist hindered any movement. It was in that moment she realised that the reason for her stiff, aching body was the hard floorboards beneath her. She scrunched her nose up in discomfort, looking over her shoulder at the sleeping body beside her. Her green, weary eyes, widened considerably. 'Shit' She groaned. 'urgh' She shoved his hand off of her and reached for the nearest article of clothing- his t-shirt, allowing herself a second to inhale the sweet smell of the cotton as she tugged it over her head to swamp her small frame. She rose to her feet quietly, her eyes locked on Lucas as she tip toed across the squeaky floor, keen to leave the room unnoticed.

'Coffee?' Brooke asked smugly the second she rounded the doorway to the kitchen. Peyton gratefully accepted the warm mug held out to her. 'Late night?' She rolled her eyes, falling onto a stool anything but elegantly. 'I got in pretty late myself' The brunette informed her eagerly. 'I happened to go into the living room' She added with a smirk, looking at Peyton expectantly, only to receive a weary sigh. 'You're totally rocking the Lucas Scott t-shirt by the way ' Brooke kinked an eyebrow with a sly smirk, desperately trying to get her best friend to divulge any details.

'Brooke' Peyton groaned.

'What?' She complained.

'Just don't. I've got a headache'

'I don't care' Brooke slid around the kitchen island and sunk onto a stool beside her. 'You totally slept with Luke' She declared. Peyton opened her mouth to suggest otherwise. 'And don't even try to deny it missy. You were snuggled up together on my living room floor, near to naked. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out the rest.'

'Alright' Peyton cried. 'Fine. I did' She admited. 'We had sex but I was drunk- he was drunk' She muttered, rubbing her aching head.

'I gathered.' Brooke nodded. 'It was bound to happen sooner or later though right?'

'It was a mistake. Ok?'

'Uhuh' Brooke agreed, her face twisted in confusion. She knew Lucas had been a total jackass and she was completely behind Peyton but she knew in her heart their love was undeniable and they could fight it for however long they liked but at the end of the day they'd always find their way back to one another. The key was to find a way to get past all the hurt and move on. Lucas had to find a way to gain her trust, to deserve her trust again, to deserve her love.

'It didn't mean anything' Peyton clarified.

'Does he know that?'

Peyton opened her mouth to respond but Lucas' voice startled her. 'Morning' Her head spun around to see him standing in his jeans, topless and smiling from ear to ear. 'Hey baby' He lent forward leaving a sweet kiss on her unprepared lips. She caught Brooke's knowing gaze as he busied himself with making breakfast and resisted the urge to throttle her, instead shaking her head in annoyance.

'Well, I've got work kids. I'll see you all later, be good' Brooke grinned.

'Bye' Lucas waved.

'Brooke wait' Peyton pleaded, scowling after the smartly dressed brunette as she was left abandoned with a whistling Lucas.

'Do you want egg and bacon or-'

'Luke'

'Or do you just want toast?'

'Luke I-'

'Or there's cereal. I could make pancakes. You love pancakes'

'Lucas' She huffed impatiently.

'Or-'

'Jesus Christ Lucas I don't want anything. I'm not hungry' She blurted.

His wide smile faltered. 'Oh ok'

'Luke' She sighed uneasily. 'I...last night-'

'Don't' He shook his head some what angrily 'Peyton don't do that. Don't suddenly declare it meant nothing'

'I was drunk' She interfered. 'You were drunk'

'So?' He sighed. 'It would've still happened even if we hadn't been slightly intoxicated'

'Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have let it happen' She crossed her arms.

'Peyton Lindsey meant nothing. It was just sex. With you, with you it's so much more'

She closed her eyes. 'It's not even about that. It's about you and me. We don't work together anymore'

'You said you still loved me' She gritted her teeth in frustration, livid at herself for allowing the previous night to happen. 'You do love me' He went on.

'Yes' She admitted in a soft whisper. 'I do and I think, I think I always will...but Lucas I don't trust you. I don't have faith in us'

'I know but if you just give it time, give us time' He pleaded, shaking her hands. 'Maybe you will' Her eyes narrowed doubtfully.

'Right now' She took a shaky breath. 'Right now I feel like that will never happen Luke. I want to just forget everything. I really do, I want to just be with you but I...'

'But nothing. I'll make it up to you Peyt.'

'Even before you slept with her' She sniveled. 'We weren't working Lucas. Maybe it's just meant to be this way'

'Peyton is there, is there something else? Is there something you've been keeping from me? I know, I know I've asked you a thousand times but you just, did something happen? Last night, before we...you said you were sorry and I-'

'We just drifted apart is all' She interrupted firmly, looking down at her feet.

'Baby come on' He cupped her face. 'It's always going to be there- you and me.'

She lent against him, exhaling heavily. 'I...I know'

'I love you and god Peyton I need you' He tilted her chin up, brushing his nose against hers. Her large eyes softened as they met his deep pools of blue gazing so lovingly down at her. She let him kiss her. She opened her mouth to him, moaning softly as their tongues met, only pulling back when air became an issue. She breathed heavily, her small hands snaked around his neck.

'I need time and space Luke' Her words were muffled against his bare chest.

His silence nerved her. Minutes past before she felt him reluctantly nodding against her. 'Time and space' It was better than, never. Time and space. It was a start. 'OK' He smiled, kissing the top of her head.

'I'm not promising anything Luke. Just time and space.'


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three weeks and Peyton and Lucas had been getting along most of the time. There were still moments when Peyton would block him out and push him away but their relationship had grown, albeit it was strictly just friends but Lucas was thankful for anything she was offering. It was all progress in his eyes and he was taking each day as it came.

Peyton bit her lip, her gaze glued to the stick in her hand. Her stomach twisted as slowly a purple line began to appear just like it had on the other five tests, currently layering the sink. She exhaled heavily, her heart beat racing unhealthily.

'Peyt?' His voice was followed by a gentle knock. Peyton's eyes jolted to the bathroom door. 'You ok in there?' She gulped.

'I'm fine' She abruptly seized all the tests shoving them into the bath and yanking the shower curtain across.

'Open the door'

With reluctance, she dragged her feet across the luxurious bathroom floor to pull back the lock. Lucas eyed her up and down. He'd suggested he'd take her to the doctors after she'd been sick for the second time but she'd said she was fine. She certainly didn't look fine.

'You ok?'

'Uhuh' She forced a small uneasy smile which faltered seconds later when she was hit with another wave of nausea.

'Peyt?'

'I' She shook her head. 'I'm going to be sick' She she announced, staggering back toward the toilet and falling onto her knees. Lucas hurried after her, one hand rubbing her back soothingly, the other caringly holding her locks back as her whole body jolted with every heave. A few minutes later, the retching eventually ceased and she lifted her head, breathing heavily 'I'm sorry' She exhaled. 'I'll be ok in a minute' He shook his head, flushing the chain before lifting her to her feet and sitting her on the toilet seat.

'Here' He fumbled over to the sink, filling a glass with water. 'Have a drink' She gratefully had a sip to rinse her mouth out. 'Peyton that's the third time this morning- I'm taking you to the doctors'

'I'm not ill.' She dismissed, handing him back the glass and watching him set it back on the side.

'I hate to break it to you but you don't look that great'

She clenched her teeth. 'Way to make a girl feel good Luke'

'I'm sorry, I'm just worried. Let me take you to the doctors?'

'There's nothing wrong- I'm fine'

'You've been hurling all morning' He argued.

'I'm just-'

'It's best to be safe than sorry' He countered wisely.

'Luke, please just give it a rest. I said I'm ok. I'm ok'

'I don't want to argue with you-'

'Then stop arguing and just leave me alone' She moaned dramatically.

'I will, just as soon as I get you checked over'

'I'm not ill' She exclaimed impatiently.

'You don't know that. I know you don't like doctors but-'

'Lucas'

'I'll be there with you the whole time-'

'Lucas' She got to her feet, trying not to loose her temper.

'You have nothing to be scared, it's probably just a bug and they'll give you some antibiotics or-'

'For god sake I'm not ill, I'm pregnant you idiot' She snapped.

'What?'

Her eyes widened, surprised by her own abrupt confession. 'I'm...I'm pregnant. You got me pregnant'. She repeated, this time yanking back the shower curtain and reaching for one of the many pregnancy tests and thrusting it into his hands.

'What?' He muttered in astonishment, staring at the plastic stick.

'Preg-nant, bun in the oven, up the duff?'

'I…how?'

'Do you really want me to explain the birds and the bees?' She crossed her arms in frustration.

'I…we'

'You and your freaking inability to keep it in your trousers' She hissed.

'Excuse me? I don't remember you complaining' He said defensively.

'I was drunk'

'So was I'

'God, I hate you'

'Aren't you on the pill?'

'Evidently not. Hence the baby' She rolled her eyes, pointing to her flat stomach.

'I…I don't know what to say'

'I'm getting rid of it' She suddenly announced coldly.

'What?' His eyes narrowed.

'I'm not ready for this, I don't want this. I want to be in a stable relationship, I want to have a steady income, I want to have lived my life'

'This is my child too, you can't just make this decision by yourself. You said you needed time and space, I'm giving you time and space'

'This changes things. I'll do what I want. It's my body'

'It's my child'

'Our child'

'I should have a say.'

'Why Lucas?' She exclaimed. 'I would've thought you'd be happy. I'm giving you an easy escape'

'If you were intending on getting an abortion why even bother to tell me?'

'I...I don't know'

'I have the right to keep my own fucking child'

'You're not the one that's got to go through nine months of hell- I'm going to the store to see Brooke'

'No you're not' He grabbed her arm. 'You're not running away. You don't get to do this.' He held her firmly.

'Let-me-go'

'Or what? What are you going to do?' He rolled his eyes. 'I want this baby Peyton, I want our baby'

'You don't even deserve to be a father'

'What?' He was swiftly loosing his patience.

'If you can't be faithful to your wife, I hardly expect you'll manage being faithful to your child'

'For fuck sake, this has got nothing to do with that. You know damn well I'd be there every second' He all but shouted.

'Let-let me go' She choked out, her eyes pooling with tears. He instantly released her.

'Peyt?' His tone changed, concern masking his features. She sunk onto the toilet seat, shaking slightly. 'I'm sorry' He sighed. 'I didn't mean to shout at you' He crouched down before her, instinctively rubbing her knees.

'I don't know what to do. I can't have a baby' She uttered, avoiding his eyes at all cost.

'Why not?' He squeezed her hand.

'I've not exactly had any motherly guidance Luke, I can hardly look after myself yet another human being. I can't, I'd end up killing it or something.' She rambled.

'Sweetie you'll be a great mum' He begged to differ.

She shook her head adamantly. 'I can't do this again' She whispered almost inaudibly. Lucas directed the her chin up.

'What?...Again? What do you mean, again?' The teary blonde wiped at her eyes furiously. 'Peyton?'

'God Luke I...'

'What?' He demanded fearfully, all sorts of thoughts were swimming around in his baffled mind.

'I was preg-pregnant' She stuttered.

'What?'

'I, I, las…last year' She choked out, closing her eyes. 'I can't have this baby- I can't go through that again' She watched him through blurry eyes, stagger up right and lean against the wall. His eyes were suddenly closed tight, his forefinger and thumb pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to digest what she'd just said. 'I-I was thirteen weeks, I-I hadn't-hadn't told you y…yet because you'd b-been away for two months pro-promoting-the-the b-b-book.' She muttered through sobs.

'Why didn't you tell me?' He asked, his voice a low rumble.

'I was going to, I was' She whimpered. 'And then I...I lost it and'

'I came back and you were dealing with it by yourself- you didn't tell me- you pushed me away' Lucas concluded in a whisper, his own tears now clouding his vision. 'I don't understand.'

'I'm so, so sorry'

'I...I need some air' He muttered. Peyton fretfully grabbed a hold of his shirt.

'I'm sorry'

Suddenly everything made sense, her behaviour toward him, it all seemed so obvious now. 'I just, I need a minute' He shrugged her off of him, hastily walking out of the room and away from her, trying to comprehend everything she'd just revealed. He'd just found that he was going to be a father, that the girl he was in love with was expecting his child. He was meant to be the happiest man alive but the only thing he could think about right now was the fact that she'd lied to him. That she didn't feel like she could confide in him, that she'd had a miscarriage, that he'd lost a child. He made it no more than five paces outside of Brooke's beach house before he broke down and let the tears that had been daring to escape for the last fifteen minutes deservedly fall.


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that I have no internet at the minute and I'm updating this on a friends lap top so chapters may take longer than usual until I manage to get this sorted! Thanks for the awesome reviews, you lot are so great!_

'P. Sawyer?' Brooke yelled, hurrying through the front door. She found the disheveled blonde sobbing on the bottom step of the stairs. 'Honey?' The brunette dropped her bag onto the hall table, quickly falling onto her knees in front of her best friend. 'What's going on? What's happened?'

'I..I..'

'I just passed Lucas, he looked a right mess, he wouldn't talk to me'

'Wh-where was he going?'

'He was headed in the direction of the beach' She rubbed Peyton's knee. 'Peyt what's happened?'

'I...I need to find him'

'I'm sure he'll be back soon. Have you two been arguing?'

'I need to find him now' She rose to her feet, side stepping round a concerned Brooke.

'Peyt what's going on? Can you please speak to me. You're not going out in this state'

'I, I have to. I can't talk right now' She wiped at her eyes, dragging her feet along the floor. 'We'll talk later'

'P-' Before she could suggest otherwise the front door slammed, leaving a worried and bewildered Brooke Davis.

* * *

Lucas' mind was racing along with his heart. How dare she keep something so important, so big from him. They were married. She was meant to trust him, had she no loyalty? He swallowed thickly, his stomach twisting in remorse. He had no right to think that. She had every right to not trust in him, he'd ruined everything. He suddenly realised he was crying, tears trailing down his cheeks. Tears for his marriage, his wife and above all tears for his lost child. Lucas Scott didn't cry. In fact he hadn't cried since the death of his uncle. He wiped furiously at his eyes. This was meant to be the happiest day of his life but the happy news of Peyton's pregnancy was now tainted by the knowledge of his dead child.

Her light footsteps jolted him from his trance. He spun around. Her cheeks were stained with tears, eyes bloodshot. He watched her halt in her tracks, crossing her arms over herself. 'I...I've been looking for you' She muttered. He sighed, turning away from her stare.

'Maybe I don't want to be found'

'Luke-'

'I don't really want to see you right now Peyton'

'Luke I'm sorry' The sob that escaped her quivering lips broke his heart, forcing him to look at her.

'Why didn't you tell me? I just…I don't understand why you didn't tell me'

'I'm sorry' She whispered. 'But I'd just lost a baby Lucas, I wasn't thinking straight. I was grieving.'

'I could've been there for you, we could've grieved _together_' He stressed. 'I had a right to know. It wasn't just yours, it was mine too. You weren't meant to handle this by yourself. Why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't know' She sighed heavily, sinking down onto the sand beside him. 'I think I found out I was pregnant the day after you left. At first I was just shocked and then I was excited and I wanted to tell you, I rang you a thousand times but when you finally got back to me I'd had time to conjure up this scenario of how I wanted you to find out. I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted to be face to face. So I kept it to myself. I had it all worked out in my head' She smiled sadly, her eyes on the setting sun. 'I was going to tell you when you got home. Then I lost the baby.' She bit down hard on her lip, willing tears not to escape. 'I'd just started showing' She muttered, closing her eyes tightly. 'The morning sickness had just stopped, everything seemed perfect. 'I did try to tell you, I tried to tell you. I did' She muttered honestly.

'Obviously not hard enough' He spat in irritation. She bit her lip, willing more tears not to arise. He'd just found out she'd been expecting their child, he had every right to speak to her like that, he had every right to hate her. 'Did you not think I'd care?'

'That's not it Luke, please don't yell at me. I know you're mad-'

'Mad? I'm more than mad. You've been blaming me, and god I know what I did was unbelievable but you're the one that shut me out, you're the one that lied, that kept me in the dark. I've always been nothing but honest with you. I asked you point blank a thousand times if you were alright, if something had happened and you just shook your head and glowered at me.' He finally took a breath.

'Stop shouting at me. You have no idea how it feels.'

'Really? Peyton I've just found out that we were going to have a child, that I could have been a new father to a baby boy or girl right now and you don't think I understand? Do you really think I'm that heartless?' He exclaimed.

'Of course not...I just, I felt so guilty, I didn't want to hurt you, I felt like it was my fault. I still feel like it's my fucking fault' She screamed back. His eyes widened at her outburst, temporarily stunned.

'It...it wasn't your fault' He assured her, all anger now gone, his voice gentle and quiet, etched with concern. He unconsciously reached for her hand. 'God it wasn't your fault Peyt' She sniffled as he tilted her chin. 'Don't think that.' He exhaled, the pad of his thumb brushing away a tear rolling down her cheek. 'It happens to thousands of people, for no reason'

'I'm so, so sorry' He despised himself more than ever right now. The last thing she needed was him yelling at her. His wife had been suffering, unbeknown to him and he'd gone and slept with another women, only giving her more reasons to torment herself. He should have found away to get her to open up. He should have tried harder. 'God Peyton I'm sorry'

She shook her head. 'It's all my fault. If I'd just been honest and told you the truth in the first place, if I hadn't pushed you away, you wouldn't have slept with her.'

'There's no excuse for what I did and I'm always going to loathe myself for it.'

'You were clueless to what was going on, there's really no surprise you sought comfort in her' She whispered. 'I hadn't let you touch me in months'

'There was still no reason for me to do that to you. Don't do this. Don't torture yourself. It's not your fault' He wrapped an arm around her, pushing her head onto his shoulder. 'I let you down' He kissed the top of her head.

'I' She abruptly pulled away, shaking her head. 'Don't' She sniffled. She wanted his comfort, she wanted to stay in his warm embrace but she was scared, scared to let him back in. He instantly withdrew his hand.

'Sorry' He sighed heavily, looking at her through the corner of his eye. 'What about this baby...Do you really want to have it terminated?' He uttered quietly, only just audibly. 'Because' He took a deep breath and coughed uneasily. 'Because if you do I'll support your decision' He said with difficulty. She looked up at him with wide green eyes, bewildered by his change of heart. 'You've been through so much pain and heart break. If now's not the time, if you're not ready to go through that. I understand' He avoided her gaze, knowing she'd be able to read a completely different story if she locked eyes with him.

'You…you don't believe in abortions' She stated shakily.

'Maybe not but I do believe in my love for you. I love you…' He hesitated, distractedly fiddling with a strand of her hair. 'And if this is what you need, if you can't go through with this then' He met her eyes. 'Then I'm behind you a hundred percent' He said reluctantly.

'Even if it's not what you want?'

'You're all that matters'

Her heart fluttered at his sincerity, touched that he was willing to back her even if he didn't agree with what she wanted. She looked down at her flat stomach. 'That means a lot Luke' She summoned a small smile. 'But I'd only just found out when I said that earlier, I wasn't really thinking straight, all I could think about was how I couldn't go through that pain again, the pain of losing another baby but who's to say I'm going to loose it? I don't think I would ever forgive myself if I had an abortion.' She rung her sweaty hands together. 'I'm. I'm so scared but, it-it was bad enough having a miscarriage, I don't think I could handle purposefully killing our child' She bit her lip. 'I know it's going to be hard, especially the first thirteen weeks but I have to do this'

Lucas couldn't prevent the elated look that suddenly painted his face. 'Yeah?' She nodded. 'You want to have the baby?' Again she nodded. He pulled her into a tight hug. 'You don't know how happy you've just made me' His hand drifted to her stomach, gently, hesitantly raising her shirt and letting his fingers drift over her smooth skin. 'No matter what happens I love you'.


End file.
